1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a storage medium storing audio-visual data, and more particularly to a storage medium storing audio-visual data including metadata, a reproducing apparatus, and a method of searching for desired audio-visual data using the metadata.
2. Description of the Related Art
Discs are recording media that store various contents including audio-visual data such as movies, games, and advertisements. Discs also store metadata, i.e., information regarding the contents recorded thereon. Specifically, metadata includes information regarding a title, a date of production, an actor, a director, and the like. By browsing the metadata, a user can easily find contents of a desired title or contents in which a desired actor stars.
When a disc is loaded into a reproducing apparatus, metadata recorded on the disc is stored in the reproducing apparatus in the form of a disc library. As the number of discs loaded into the reproducing apparatus increases, metadata stored in the discs accumulates in the reproducing apparatus, which, in turn, requires a larger storage space for the disc library. In addition, a user has to spend a lot of time browsing the metadata to find desired contents. Thus, metadata management is required to efficiently manage storage space when the number of discs loaded into the reproducing apparatus is high.